Man With a Beating Heart
by Tyki075
Summary: Light is forced to choose between L and the Death Note. The choice is a whole lot harder than he expected it would be. LxLight, because I am TRASH!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! This is my first Death Note fic and I'm really not sure how it's going to turn out… We'll see.**

 **Light: You're going to ship me with L, aren't you?**

 **Tyki075: Of course I am. I don't know why, but I just do not like reading Death Note fanfictions that aren't LxLight. It's because I'm a little piece of shit, probably.**

 **Light: *sigh* I really do not know what to expect from you.**

 **Tyki075: Pain. Lots and lots of angst and pain. Just ask Allen.**

 **Light: Who?**

 **Tyki075: My most hateful victim. He despises me… Poor Allen.**

 **Light: O.o**

 **Tyki075: Don't worry about it.**

 **Light: I'm worried about it.**

 **Tyki075: He'll be fine… Probably… Depending on the fic. Anyways! So, this will be a two-shot, because I'm just awful like that. Stick around for the second chapter! That's about it! Let us set forth!**

A Man With a Beating Heart:

Light was being faced with an ultimatum; save L and five up the Death Note, or take the Death Note and leave L to die. Either way, Light lost something he cared about.

For what felt like the longest time, Light's only goal was to rid the world of evil and become the god of the new world he had created.

But, as planned, he gave up the Death Note and lost his memories until he could divert the suspicion from himself. Light hadn't planned, however, to grow close to the sugar-addicted detective.

The _plan_ was for Light to regain his memories and the Death Note, then use Rem to kill L.

That was what was _supposed_ to happen, but when Light regained his memories, he didn't regain the hatred he used to harbor for L. Before he was confined, whenever L came to mind, rage would fill Light. He was the one cloud in Light's perfect sky. However, during that period of ignorance and 'innocence', something happened, Light wasn't sure what, but it was obvious that something had changed the second Light remembered his goal and the though of his rival no longer made him angry, instead it left him with this warm feeling.

Light wasn't stupid, he was a certified genius, it didn't take him long to realize what was happening, Kira was falling in love with L. And it pissed him off.

Gods were supposed to fly, not fall.

And yet, Light couldn't help it. It got to the point where Kira was killing less criminals because Light was spending more time with L.

Light's plan was beginning to fall apart, all because L had caught him, just not in the way Light had anticipated.

Then Rem decided that Light wasn't doing as he had promised, he wasn't doing anything to help Misa, so she took it into her own hands to make him **(I literally could not come up with another villain, since Light is pretty much the villain. Sorry)**. So Rem kidnapped L and somehow managed to steal Light's Death Note, now she held both over his head- L with a knife to his neck (why she wasn't just threatening to write his name in the Death Note, I don't know) and the Death Note in her possession- she was forcing him to choose.

It was so much harder than Light had thought it would be. Before, he would have automatically chosen the Death Note, would have smirked when L died, but now, he wanted so much to save L and give up his memories of being Kira.

The thought scared him.

Just as Light was about to choose the Death Note, simply to prove he could, he looked into L's eyes.

The usually emotionless orbs had this resigned look about them. They were calm, as if L knew exactly what he was going to do and had accepted it. But what shocked Light the most was the disappointment, like L had expected better.

It angered Light. How dare he presume to know him and what he would choose.

"I choose L. Take the Death Note and my memories and let him go." Light declared.

He told himself it was simply to prove L wrong.

Rem looked shoced, so did L, for that matter. Everything was frozen as the shinigami digested the genius' words.

"As you wish." She said after a moment, releasing her grip on L, "You can no longer help Misa, not with your _feelings_ clouding her judgment. Relinquish your ownership of the Death Note."

"Light-kun…" L whispered, still shocked.

Light didn't look at the detective as he nodded and said, "I, Light Yagami, hereby give up ownership of the Death Note."

With one last nod, Rem was gone, taking the Death Note with her.

Light blinked as he felt a burden lift from his mind.

"Ryuzaki? What happened?" Light asked.

"Light-kun… Wha…" L repeated, not believing what had just happened.

"We need to get back to the base!" Light suddenly announced, grabbing the blushing L's wrist and dragging him off.

Light could have easily chosen the Death Note and gotten rid of his biggest enemy, the road could have been cleared for him to reshape the world.

But he didn't.

Not because he had some master plan brewing.

Because he actually cared (for once).

Because he loved the quirky detective.

He could have won this gruesome game

But he didn't.

Because, in the end, Light wasn't a god, he was just a man with a beating heart.

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: THAT WAS SO SHORT! And I got really cheesy nearing the end there… My god, what have I come to.**

 **Light: That wasn't as bad as I expected, though I would NEVER give up my goal for** ** _him_** **!**

 **Tyki075: Sure you wouldn't. Love does strange things.**

 **Light: I don't love L!**

 **Tyki075: Of course not, of course not. *wink***

 **Light: *pouts***

 **Tyki075: Thanks a lot guys, for reading! Please review, fav, and follow! The next chapter will be out soon (hopefully), it's from the POV of L. Thanks guys! Squadala!**


End file.
